Angus
Angus is a Shire horse who is Merida's faithful companion in the Disney/Pixar animated film, Brave. Background Black as night with ivory muzzle and fetlocks, Angus is Merida’s powerful Shire horse and her most trusted confidant. He can be balky, stubborn or faint-hearted at times, but is ultimately very loyal to Merida. Their bond is strong and loving, as Merida can coax him into one adventure after another and allows no one in the castle but herself to see to his care. Appearances ''Brave Angus is first seen during the musical number "Touch the Sky" where Merida rides on him through the forest shooting arrows at targets and later seen watching Merida climb the cliffs and discovering a waterfall. Later, Merida rides on Angus back to the castle grounds and returns him to the horse stable. Angus is then seen when Merida is talking to her mother about the clans arriving to the castle grounds while she cleans Angus' stall as she asks him what would she say to her mother if she would listen. Later after an argument with her mother about her actions during a tournament of archery, Merida decides to change her fate as she rides on Angus through the forest until they come across the Ring of Stones as well as a trail of will o' the wisps. Upon seeing the wisps, Merida asks Angus to follow them in which he refuses at first since what Queen Elinor told her when Merida was young was that following wisps may lead to fate. Angus and Merida follow the trail of wisps leading the two to the Witch's Cottage as Merida enters the cottage since Angus cannot enter. Angus who is outside the cottage becomes frightened when a beam of light shines outside the cottage, since the Witch is putting ingredients to make a cake that would change her fate. When the clans are attacking Queen Elinor who is transformed into a bear (they think she is Mor'du), Merida is seen riding on Angus as she fixes the Clan Dun Broch tapestry whom she sliced during an argument with her mother as Merida and Angus follow the wisps to find her mother with the real Mor'du watching them as they arrive to stop the clans from hurting her mother. Later after Mor'du's demise and Queen Elinor was changed from her bear form to her human form, Angus and her mother's horse are seen during the end of the film when Merida and Queen Elinor are riding on their horses exploring Scotland with Merida finally getting along with her mother. Trivia *Angus is named after a kind of cattle found in Scotland that has, since medieval times, been bred for meat and milk production. Gallery Brave-Angus-Wallpaper.jpg MeridaAngus-Brave.png brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg B22b 38bcs.sel16.24.jpg Angus Concept Art.jpg 640px-Brave_simulation_agnus.jpg Angus With Merida Concept Art.jpg Brave-M pubstill B RGB 3 24 2011 special16 rgb.jpg Angus Plush - Brave - 14.jpeg Brave-angus-1-.png Jessica-chastain-merida-disney-dream-portrait.jpg Disney•Pixar Brave Merida's Family Gift Set.jpg BpfF pcIQAAG752.jpg large.jpeg Merida-Brave-Blu-ray-10.jpg Elinorandmerida.png 10313010 683958344985324 4932849174381832675 n.jpg P.jpg Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Merida and Mulan.jpg|Angus with Merida and Mulan in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 5x09 - The Bear King - Released Image - Angus, Merida and Mulan.jpg External Links *Pixar Wiki: Angus ru:Ангус Category:Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Horses Category:Pets Category:Silent characters Category:Brave characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Characters in video games